transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī) is former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, yet one of the least-imposing of the Autobots, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she may lacks in, she more than makes up for any in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. She is nicknamed as Cee (シー, Shī) to and/or by her chums. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The loss of her partners, had immediately shooken her straight to her core, leading her towards a path of going it alone and tried to push everyone away. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Meeting with Humans and witnessing their bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her and realized the importance of teamwork. Who knows. She might even find one that can a good partner. While she is very tender and true to her friends, Arcee is an excellent warrior, being a melee expert and will not hesitate to fight enemies herself. However unfortunately, at the same time, she is one of the toughest and deadliest warriors the Autobots have. She has a violent hatred for the Decepticons with all her heart, and deals them brutally every time she meets anyone. Optimus Prime is very worried about this, and tries never to leave her alone with the Decepticon prisoners. She has been through a lot and has been down many times. Airachnid may be the only bot who Arcee fears the most. Despite her fear, Arcee can take Airachnid head on. Arcee proves her metal in combat and she is very skilled. With her accuracy with a blaster and skill with a blade, Arcee is Sarah Connor with wheels. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." :—Optimus Prime comforting Arcee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Sonia Mazza (Italian), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Seon Lee (Korean), Martina Treger (German), Susa Saukko (Finnish), Rosa Campillo (Spain-Spanish), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish), Márcia Regina (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Arcee may be the most skilled fighter among the Autobots on Earth. She works constantly to keep her edge, knowing that one mistake could cost her and her teammates everything. Arcee is fast, smart, and always ready for a fight. Her blasters might not pack the punch of the bigger Autobots, but her incredible fighting skill more than makes up for anything she lacks in firepower. A fast, aggressive warrior, Arcee is one of the most dangerous Autobots, despite her comparatively small size. She believes without question that the Decepticons must be stopped at all costs. That belief, combined with the combat training she received from Ironhide make her a pure warrior, a creature of speed and sudden action, striking the Decepticons whenever she can and fading away into the depths of space Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, she transforms Cybertronian Hoverbike. When first arriving on Earth, she adapts a vehicle mode of a blue Japanese Superbike motorcycle. In her vehicle mode, Arcee has a hologram named Sadie, who she rarely uses. Attributes: Gallery File:Arcee_11960338935_581c18f1db_b.png|Arcee's Earth vehicle mode. Background This is one awesome motorcycle -- sleek, fast, and powerful. Arcee is also the Autobots' best soldier. She has a special bond with Optimus Prime and is his "go-to" girl. As the least "flawed" of the Autobots, she's the one they can always count on. Personality Arcee is one of Optimus' right hand soldiers, and very skilled in combat. When Arcee was trapped in the Arctic with Optimus, she suggested that they play a game called "who screwed things up back at base." This indicates that she knows how to make the most out of situations. When they were close to dying, Arcee placed her hand on Optimus' hand. This also shows that she can be very warm hearted and sweet at times. Arcee indicates to always take point, even though she seems to be the third wheel at times. Besides her sweet side, Arcee can go head on in combat. When Starscream was about to terminate her, Arcee swung her blade on her arm at him so many times. Arcee came inside Shockwave's Lab and attacked the Vehicons. She kicked, punched and killed them without hesitation. This shows that Arcee is a true warrior inside and out. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Zeta Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Ironhide **Perceptor **Wheeljack **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm **Warpath **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar **Aerialbots ***Air Raid ****Superion **Omega Sentinels ***Omega Supreme **Metroplex *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr Family Neutral Rivals *Airachnid Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons **Seekers ***Starscream ***Thundercracker ***Dirge ***Thrust ***Sunstorm ***Ramjet ***Skywarp ***Slipstream **Trypticon *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation History Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Fembots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots